Into the Black
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Uma noite escura velando pessoas e sentimentos enegrecidos. Angst, yaoi, Shuuhei e Renji, shortfic.
1. Into the Black

Casal: ShuuheixRenji

**Casal: **ShuuheixRenji

**Classificação**: angst, yaoi, shortfic, language, AU.

**Aviso**: Segue essa fic uma outra, que nada tem a ver com 'Into the Black'.

_Disclaimer__:_ Não possuo qualquer direito sobre "Bleach", nem escrevo essa história com fins lucrativos.

_-b-_

_**Into the **__**Black**_

_-b-_

Um tapa na noite para acabar com ela. Nesse momento, ele conjecturava centenas impossíveis de formas para aquela noite escura se transformar em dia claro.

Mas a noite era densa e o dia parecia inalcançável.

Fortes mãos então o enlaçaram pelos ombros, erguendo seu corpo abandonado até colocá-lo em pé.

Não era de seu feitio desistir. Resistência era sua companheira.

Forjara-se forte como o aço e, no entanto, o que mais desejava nesse momento era fechar seus olhos com força. Permanecer por entre as trevas do breu e o silêncio do vazio.

Orbes duras, as quais ele tinha certeza estarem cravadas em si, contudo, forçaram-no a erguer seu queixo ferozmente.

Orbes se arregalaram, ferinas. Analisavam qualquer coisa que ele não podia supor. Por fim, lábios se crisparam, violentos:

"O que mais você quer?!" indecisão pareceu percorrer sua face, atormentando-lhe, e ali se demorou "Hein, seu desgraçado?!"

Seria muito mais fácil continuar seguindo o caminho que traçara até agora. Era mais simples e menos doloroso insistir na dor.

"Para o inferno você!" ele bradou, as palavras cortando a secura de sua garganta. Muniu toda saliva que pôde e não hesitou em botá-la fora, direto para a camisa negra do outro "Acha que eu ligo?! Não ligo, eu não ligo! Que você e toda essa maldita Terra vão para o quinto dos infernos!"

Porque com a dor ele já estava acostumado. Tinha medo das inseguranças que uma nova direção pudesse-lhe proporcionar. Por isso, deixara escapar aquelas palavras revoltas, por isso continuava permitindo que o fel domasse seu mundo.

"Seu...!!" dentes se apertaram, contendo todo a raiva que invadia o corpo a sua frente e fazia seu peito tremer "Maldito miserável, vamos ver se consegue ser tão petulante com os dentes quebrados!"

E ele não se conteve mais. Soltou seus ombros presos por aquelas mãos que ele tanto amara com um sacolejo intenso, agarrando o colarinho daquele que lhe enegrecia os pensamentos.

"Basta! Basta de falar como se não tivesse culpa!" gritos lhe deixavam, ásperos, sedentos por esse momento "Você!! Você é tão desgraçado como eu!"

Rudes movimentos de pulsos alheios, e ele era contra-atacado. Um impulso do outro levou-os ao chão duro e gélido, em meio à sacos de lixo fétidos.

Instantes fugiram pela noite, os dois homens numa luta voraz, atracados pelo chão. Instantes induziram a duas derrotas e vitória nenhuma.

Ele, caído, cabelos vermelhos espalhados, estava de volta ao ponto de partida. De toda a sua vida. Desmoronado em cima de si, o homem da tatuagem, a quem ele já chamara de amor, parecia respirar por todos os anos em que sentira não fazê-lo.

Eles não podiam estar diferentes. Eles nunca poderiam.

A escuridão não era uma só, e nenhum deles saberia deixar a sua.

_-b-_

_**Fim**_

_-b-_

Essa fanfic é dedicada à Kim, pelo seu aniversário! Querida, meus votos de niver já foram mandados nn. Espero que seja muito feliz!

Ah, como a fic ficou muito curta (ah sim, espero que tenha curtido) e como eu não sabia que gênero você iria querer, fiz uma outra fic pra ti, dessa vez uma comédia. Nn

E se alguém ler essa fic e disser "não entendi a história", eu responderei "somos dois". XD

Beijos, um super feliz niver!

**Mellow Candie**,

07/08


	2. Fanfic Bonus

Shipper: ShuuheixRenji

**Casal: **ShuuheixRenji

**Classificação**: Sei lá, comédia? (...) yaoi, oneshot.

**Resumo**: Shuuhei quer convencer Renji a fazer algo que o ruivo está decidido a não fazer.

**Aviso**: Essa fanfic não tem relação com a anterior

_Disclaimer__:_ Não possuo qualquer direito sobre "Bleach", nem escrevo essa história com fins lucrativos.

_-b-_

_**Sexy Black**_

_-b-_

-Já disse que não!

-Oras, não seja tão rígido, Renji!

-Não é questão de ser rígido, e sim de ter vergonha na cara, coisa que você não tem.

-...

-Pare de fazer essa cara, Shuuhei!

-...

-Qual é?! Desde quando você é de ficar todo ofendidinho??

-...

-Tá bem, ta bem. Eu não te quis... o... o...

-Me ofender? Só te perdôo se fizer o que te pedi.

-...??...!!

-Não, espere!! Não faça assim, Ren!

-...

-Ren... Renji...

-...

-... Se você não parar com isso, eu vou (...).

-!!Não, nem pensar! Você não se atreveria.

-É...?

-Não me venha com esse olhar. Você não faria isso.

-Não faço, se você fizer o que te pedi.

-Quer parar de me chantagear?!

-...Eu não entendo porque você não aceita.

-Será que eu preciso soletrar?

-Eu não estou pedindo algo impossível...

-Shuuhei, pela milésima vez**. Isso. é. decrépito.**

**-**Qual o problema? Você é meu namorado.

-Esquece, não dá para falar com você.

-...

-...

-... Não vai machucar, se fizer isso... Sério.

-Já chega! Se você abrir a boca mais uma vez, vai se ver comigo, entendeu? (1)

-Você não tem paciência...

-Não, não tenho!!

-... E vontade de fazer o que te peço, você tem, não tem?

-Shuuhei!!

-Que é?

-Não banque o desentendido!

-Hmpf. Você é tão sem-graça.

-E você é um tarado.

-Mas você ama esse tarado aqui.

-Idiota.

-...

-...

-Se você não fizer, vou encontrar quem faça.

-!!Como??

-Ahahahahaha!! Brincadeira, só queria ver você nervoso.

-...

-Você está me assustando, Renji.

-...

-É que você fica tão... apetitoso com essa carinha de bravo...

-Não sei como fui amar um safado como você.

-Hehe, você disse que me ama.

-Hmpf.

-Diz de novo?

-...

-...

-... Tá! Eu... amo você. (2)

-... Já que me ama tanto assim, não faria o que te peço? Por mim?

-...

-...

-Escute aqui, Shuuhei. Pela última vez, eu **não vou** gravar um filme pornô com você. (3)

_-b-_

_owari_

_-b-_

(1) Nessa hora, fiquei tentada a fazer o Shuu responder algo bem safado como "adoraria 'me entender' com você" ou algo assim XD

(2) Fiquei com muita vontade de colocar um 'prontofalei'. XD

(3) Não é um filme pornô comercial, o Shuuhei 'apenas' queria gravar cenas, hm, 'calientes' entre ele e o Renji, e somente eles veriam o vídeo (Shuuhei, aquele safado! nn´).

_-b-_

_Notas:_

Ahsuahsu, eis aqui a fic bônus! Espero que quem vier a ler essa fic, saiba ler nas entrelinhas, e captar a imagem dos personagens, já que eu não narrei as ações deles. Aliás, sei que esse tipo de hist. tem de ter frases curtas mas...foi mal, não deu! nn'

Bem, não sei ao certo como é a personalidade do Shuuhei...pra mim, ele tem um jeitão meio sério, mas é cem por cento provocador e safado!XD

Kim, espero que tenha gostado da sua fic (safadenha) de bônus de niver!

Grands beijos!

(e quem leu, e ker reviewzar, a vontad xD)

**Mellow Candie**,

07/08


End file.
